


Le Petit Lion

by peblezQ



Series: Hamilton Week - Lams Birthday Bash [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Affection, Angst, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Height Differences, Lams Birthday Bash, M/M, No Dialogue, Prompt Fic, References to Depression, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: Hamilton is 5’7” but compared to Laurens who is over 6 feet tall, he looks utterly small and this frustrates him.Prompt #1 - Height Difference
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Hamilton Week - Lams Birthday Bash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086494
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55
Collections: Lams Birthday Bash





	Le Petit Lion

**Author's Note:**

> This one is extremely short. There is no dialogue and I think having this one be short is kinda ironic xD
> 
> I usually struggle with keeping fics short and to the point so this was a fun change of pace. I hope yall enjoy it!

It all started when Hamilton reached for correspondence up on the shelf and struggled to retrieve the paper. He frowned and nearly turned to grab a chair to use as a stepping stool just as Laurens walked by.

He had noticed Hamilton struggling, so he nonchalantly leaned over and grabbed the offending piece of paper effortlessly and handed it to Hamilton. He accepted it, thanking Laurens under his breath, and trudged away bitterly.

After that, he was forever doomed to live the world of a shorter man compared to John Laurens and he absolutely despised it with a burning passion.

He did not think he was short until he joined the army. Washington towers over him with a scowl on his face, rejecting Hamilton's request for a command. Lafayette bends over affectionately to place kisses on Hamilton’s cheeks. He burns with rage.

Laurens bothers him constantly mearley by existing. And the worst portion of his woes is that Hamilton's burn of anger flushes straight to his groin when Laurens brushes too close by mistake or smiles at him with such purity that his eyes wrinkle at the corners.

Hamilton burns with passion when Laurens kisses him for the first time; and there, simmering in the back of his mind, the fire lingers with rage for the sole purpose that he cannot stand having to push up onto his toes to reach Laurens' lips to reciprocate. 

Hamilton makes it his mission to gain any sort of power over Laurens who is bigger than him in every way, physically, and Hamilton quickly discovers that Laurens quite enjoys being treated like he be smaller. He _likes_ being controlled by Hamilton.

Hamilton dominates the kisses, finding a way to sweep Laurens off his feet. Hamilton dominates Laurens in a debate, causing him to fluster and shrink. Hamilton rides Laurens deep into the night and the taller man submits to him at his mercy.

Even though Hamilton needs Laurens to reach a damned paper, he knows he be the taller of the two, and he quite loves Laurens for melting at Hamilton's feet. Laurens makes Hamilton feel tall and he quite enjoys this.

But Hamilton cannot stand whenever Laurens treats himself as if he be small. When his letters are spiralled with dark melancholy, Hamilton uses his powerful words to make his Laurens feel tall again.

When Laurens stands eerily close to a rushing river, Hamilton gives him his power to feel mighty again. And when Laurens cries in the darkness of night, Hamilton whispers all of his love and affection into his lover's ears and traces patterns upon his skin with his firey lips that burn with nothing but passion.

Then Laurens smiles and everything is alright in the end. Or so Hamilton hopes, as he eagerly awaits his lover's response to join him in congress.

Hamilton struggles to reach for a book on the shelf when Eliza enters his office with a letter in her hands, sent straight from South Carolina. He needs his tower of a man and he smiles brightly at her, awaiting the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> My long fic "Slipping Into The Future" is not being given up! Please indulge me as I continue to attempt posting these one-shots for the remaining 10 days of this prompt challenge (: 
> 
> Happy New Year, y'all. *finger guns into the void*   
> 😎👉👆👉


End file.
